vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrier Du Bois
|-|Harrier Du Bois= |-|Logic= |-|Encyclopedia= |-|Rhetoric= |-|Drama= |-|Conceptualisation= |-|Visual Calculus= |-|Volition= |-|Inland Empire= |-|Empathy= |-|Authority= |-|Esprit de Corps= |-|Suggestion= |-|Endurance= |-|Pain Threshold= |-|Physical Instrument= |-|Electrochemistry= |-|Shivers= |-|Half-Light= |-|Hand-Eye Coordination= |-|Perception= |-|Reaction Speed= |-|Savoir Faire= |-|Interfacing= |-|Composure= Summary Harrier Du Bois is the main protagonist of Disco Elysium. A highly decorated police lieutenant of the Revachol Citizens Militia (RCM), his life took a turn for the worse when his pregnant fiance aborted their child and eloped with another man to a different isola, citing his drunken erraticness as the primary reason. This would prompt Harrier into an ever growing, self-destructive cycle of smoking, drugs, booze and suicidal tendencies, one that would end up in complete retrograde amnesia while on a murder investigation in the Martinaise district of Revachol. Now Harrier must piece together his broken memories or abandon his old identity forever, solve the case of the century and uncover the hidden danger that threatens Revachol. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, possibly 9-B physically, higher with weaponry Name: Harrier Du Bois, Harry (by Evrart), Lieutenant (by Lt. Kim Kitsuragi), Detective Costeau (if Harrier chooses to abandon his old identity), a range of unflattering and sarcastic nicknames by his colleagues like Dick Mullen, Supercop, Captain Sober etc. Origin: Disco Elysium Gender: Male Age: 44 Classification: Human, Police officer, Lieutenant Double-Yefreitor (a lieutenant who refused promotion twice), Drunkard, Drug Addict, Chain Smoker, Art Critic and artist, Racist, Eyckhead, Cryptozoology believer, Hobocop, Disco dancer, Capitalist, Communist, Centrist, Feminist, Moralist, Nationalist, Fascist, Superstar, Singer, Magnesium-based lifeform, Harbinger of the Coming Apocalypse, God of Detectives Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Of all kinds of melee weapons and guns), Acrobatics, Social Influencing, Healing, Information Analysis, Adaptation (Can gain new skills and abilities simply by thinking about them. Was able to grow Magnesium receptacle glands in order to consume Magnesium), Technological Manipulation (Managed to get a locked door open by talking to it among other feats), Accelerated Development, Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive and converse with abstract beings like the Spirit of Revachol), Analytical Precognition (Can analyse behaviour and movement to predict future actions with complete accuracy), Invulnerability (The Fairweather T-500 armour can completely negate kinetic energy, electricity, fire, heat, acid and frequency-based attacks), Enhanced Senses (Can detect even the minutest details and clues during investigations. Can accurately calculate trajectories of bullets), Broadway Force (Burst into a bout of dance so impressive, it inspired all the people within the Church to start dancing or related activities), Multiple Personalities (Probably as a result of his damaged psyche and amnesia, Harrier has developed more than 26 different voices within his head, all of whom constantly argue and/or agree with each other. Each of the voices has their own agenda and while they may lie or attempt to hide information, they invariably lead Harrier to what HE wants), Resistance to Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Data Manipulation and Time Manipulation (All humans in Disco Elysium have an inherent resistance to the effects of the Pale, a void in which everything stops working - matter, time, numbers, physics etc. and can survive within it. However, high exposure to the Pale can cause madness and as such, people are restricted to at most 22 days of Pale exposure. With a physicality and psyche higher than most, Harrier is expected to handle Pale exposure better than most), Social Influencing and Mind Manipulation (Quite a few of his inner voices will attempt to let Harry know if he's being lied to or manipulated and can will him to snap out of it), Poison Manipulation (Can consume amounts of drugs and alcohol so high, it would have killed any average person), Energy Attacks, Fire, Electricity, Acid and Heat (With the Fairweather T-500 armour. Despite heavy mental simulation, Harrier was unable to figure out any weakness on the armour itself and ultimately concluded that the only way to get attacks past it was to attack where the armour wasn't present), Pain Manipulation (Can perform activities despite immense pain like broken bones and having his skull partially crushed by Measurehead's grip strength) Attack Potency: At least Street level, possibly Wall level physically (Can charge through reinforced wooden doors. Dominated and knocked out Jean-Luc aka Measurehead in a physical fight, who was strong enough to rip apart industrial metallic buckles resistant to chain cutters as well as break a tree into pieces. Lt. Kim Kitsuragi remarks that he is unsure if a bullet is enough to put down Measurehead for good), higher with weapons (Guns can one-shot characters of comparable durability as Harrier, like the Krenel mercenaries) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic+ reactions (Can dodge gunfire) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be comparable if not outright superior to Measurehead who can tear apart industrial metallic buckles designed to hold tonnes of cargo containers in place on ships and which couldn't be cut by chain cutters. Can tear the head right off of the murder victim's corpse upon failing to pull the body down carefully) Striking Strength: At least Street Class, possibly Wall Class (Beat Measurehead unconscious) Durability: At least Street level, possibly Wall level (Can barge through reinforced doors and damage inanimate objects with minimal harm to self. Can take hits from Measurehead), far higher with the Fairweather T-500 armour (The armour can completely negate most forms of attacks and has an unknown but extremely high upper limit) Stamina: Very high (Capable of running for 20 hours without getting tired) Range: Standard to Extended Melee range physically and with melee weapons. A couple hundred metres with guns. Standard Equipment: Various garage tools, a flashlight, Villiers 9mm Pepperbox Pistol, Standart 115mm Sabre, various accessories, Fairweather T-500 armour Intelligence: Genius (Became the most highly decorated policemen in RCM history on merit, solving 216 cases over 18 years of service with a minimal leaning towards violence with only 3 kills. Can deconstruct a crime by simply glancing at a crime scene, even when the crime scene isn't fresh and has been heavily tampered with. Can easily see throught the lies of others as well as manipulate people with speech alone. Is highly adept with technology. Was easily able to statistically calculate the likely places from which the sniper took the shot, tracing the trajectories with pinpoint accuracy to spots kilometres away. Deciphered the age and various details of the murder victim with a glance, despite the victim being partially decayed due to delays in taking the corpse for the autopsy. Ran the FT-500 armour through rigorous mental simulations to find a weakness. Was able to discover that the silence in the Church was caused by a minuscule point of the Pale that was present in the Church spire. Was easily able to calculate the multiple gunshot trajectories of the multiple gunmen during the final fight, using the information to dodge. Has a huge encyclopaedic knowledge of various kinds of trivia of the world, philosophy, politics, psychology, history, science etc. Learnt various skills just by thinking hard for some time) Weaknesses: Is prone to depression and suicidal tendencies, especially if reminded of his ex-fiance. A few of his inner voices fuel his self-destructive tendencies or have bad hidden agendas (For example, Electrochemistry will constantly try to get Harrier to smoke, drink or take drugs despite more pressing matters that he may have. Half-Light will constantly try to solve Harrier's problems with violence. Encyclopedia can fill Harrier's mind with useless trivia causing disorientation and reduction in reaction speed. However, it is seen that during high tension moments, Composure and Logic take over and shut down useless inner voices so those issues aren't present during actual combat. The eyeholes of the Fairweather T-500 armour is the only spot through which attacks like gunshots can go through. Lacks the leggings for the Fairweather T-500 armour, rendering his lower body unprotected. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thought Cabinet: A special ability of Harrier's that allows him to internalize and dwell on different "thoughts". Depending on the thought dwelt upon, Harrier can change or develop ideologies, gain new skills and abilities and even develop new organs or change functionality of existing ones. Dwelling upon a thought can carry certain negatives, but they stop once the thought is complete. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Acrobats Category:Social Influencers Category:Healers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Alcoholics Category:Drug Addicts Category:Crazy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Disco Elysium Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Dancers